sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond the Night - Prologue
Darkness; cold darkness littered with many millions of stars. It was tranquil, peaceful... beautiful. This was space. It was the darkness above and between all of the planets, and it was the home of beings all their own. Space never changed; it was the same no matter where you looked, however what inhabited space varied from place to place and quadrant to quadrant. In the Alpha, Gamma and Beta Quadrants there were many living species, some human and some not, however in the Delta Quadrant there were only a few species, one more deadly than the others; that species is The Borg. The Borg are a race of beings who are both organic and cybernetic. They live to better themselves, however they do this by assimilating other worlds; other peoples, using their memories and technology to perfect their own. There are millions of Borg drones; most in the Delta Quadrant. However despite the tremendous numbers, none of the Borg are individuals; they cannot think for themselves. A hive mind or Vinculum controls them. The vinculum is a processor or hub through which all Borg thoughts are processed and organized. It creates order out of chaos. Deep in Borg Space a Borg cube sailed along. In that single cube alone there were at least seven thousand drones and another fifty young Borg that were in maturation chambers. Borg regenerative alcoves were scattered all throughout the vessel, in whatever spaces were deemed 'wasted' spaces. In one such alcove, near the heart of the Borg cube was a drone. Thanks to all of the implants it was almost impossible to tell what this person had been; male, female, human or not. A Borg eyepiece was attached to the left side of the drone's face; having totally replaced it's left eye, while it's one 'normal' eye was closed, signaling that it was still in a regenerative status. Suddenly the drone's eye opened; it's single blue eye staring straight ahead as it's optic eyepiece came online. The facial structure of this Borg drone's face revealed it to be a young human female, somewhere in her thirties. Even though it was impossible to tell now, at one point this human had flowing brown hair and a thirst for speed; but now she was only a drone, a single drone among millions. Stepping out of the alcove the Borg drone turned to the right. It walked several steps before arriving at a lift. Stepping on, the drone pressed a single button. The lift rose up several levels before stopping. The drone stepped off of the lift and proceeded on it's way. As it approached a station it passed by another Borg alcove. In this particular alcove was another drone; also in a regeneration cycle. As before it was almost impossible to tell what species this drone was, except for the fact that it looked more or less like the drone that passed by. The facial structure of the drone in the alcove suggested that this indeed had been a human male around his mid thirties. As his regeneration cycle ended, the Borg seemed to wake up. The drone's single brown eye stared straight ahead as it's eyepiece came online; red low intensity laser shining against the far wall. Stepping out of its alcove, the drone turned to the left and approached a distribution node that had a slight malfunction. The drone that had passed by not two minutes earlier was also at the node, its pale hands opening up a side panel. The second drone stopped by the first; it's hands going to the controls on the front of the node as it worked in conjunction with the first drone. After flipping a few switches, the first drone stood up straight as if receiving a new message from the Collective. This was Sara Cafferey... at least what was left of her. She was more machine now than human; her memories now having been assimilated in to the Collective as she had been. She was no longer an individual but a single drone in a Collective of millions; her designation being 7 of 12. The drone working beside her was Jason McCallister or at least what was left of him. Like Sara, Jason had been assimilated as well. His individuality; his very freedom had been taken from him when he had been assimilated. Now he was a simple drone, designation 8 of 12. He and Sara were in the same section, working extremely close to the Cube's Queen. Neither of them yearned to go home or wished to be freed. They had no knowledge of it and so could not wish for it. After ten minutes the panel was repaired. Sara moved onward, the vinculum ordering her to report to the Queen, while Jason moved on to another panel that was malfunctioning. Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction